1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a process and system for molding gasified candy pieces from a gasified confectionary solution. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a process and system for injection molding a carbonated sugar solution into suitably shaped pieces of carbonated confectionary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kremzner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,893 relates to a hard candy which has carbon dioxide absorbed therein. In accordance with the teachings of the prior art, a candy of this kind is made by a process which comprises melting crystalline sugar to form a sugar solution, subjecting the melted sugar solution to pressurized carbon dioxide at a pressure of from 50-1000 psig for a sufficient time to permit absorption of from 0.5-15 ml of gas per gram of solution, and cooling the solution under pressure to produce a solid amorphous product which is carbonated. Depressurizing the carbonated candy to atmospheric pressure results in its fracturing randomly into granules of assorted sizes. The resultant product is then sieved to remove the smaller fines. The larger sized pieces are packaged for commercial sale, but a suitable commercial usage has not yet been found for the smaller carbonated candy fines.
The larger pieces sold as a commercial product are irregularly and randomly sized, and have the appearance of broken glass or sharp-edged pieces of gravel. Carbon dioxide is entrained within the carbonated candy as solidified bubbles having a diameter ranging from 3-1000 microns with more than 50% of the bubbles having a diameter greater than 60 microns.
When carbonated candy of this kind is placed in the mouth, it produces an entertaining but short-lived popping sensation therein. As the candy pieces are wetted and warmed in the mouth, the candy melts releasing the carbon dioxide bubbles and producing a tingling, popping effect in the mouth.
Kirkpatrick U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,985,909 and 3,985,910 and Hegadron U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,457 disclose further details on processes for producing hard candy of the type disclosed by Kremzner et al.